


cuddle

by soundofez



Series: what you thought you need [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fluff, sweet enough to melt your teeth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-10
Updated: 2013-03-10
Packaged: 2017-12-04 22:05:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/715615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soundofez/pseuds/soundofez
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>she found me roots of relish sweet, and honey wild, and mana dew, and sure in language strange she said, "I love thee true."</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	cuddle

He finds her tucked on the catwalk over the cafeteria tucked comfortably between a column and a wall. She's occupied with her laptop, so it's not difficult to sneak up on her, even if he can't quite sneak up  _behind_  her. When he drawls her name in her ear, she startles with a squeak.

It's rare that they've been able to sneak very much time alone, as they are both busy with their studies and she has been staggering under family drama and he has been juggling his work schedule, so he is especially quick to wrap around her now, folding his arms around her waist and pulling them into a rough approximation of a tangle. He glares at the laptop petulantly, but makes no move to displace it, and by the time he has finished imagining it burn she has shut the lid and is shoving it impatiently into her bag.

In the next moment she is in his lap, snuggling under his jaw. Her hair tickles him, and he tries not to giggle at the feathery sensation. Her nose prods against his collar for an instant before she's got her lips pressed against his neck.

"You  _vampire_ ," he tells her lightly, amused. She huffs in amusement and has just opened her mouth to bite or retort (he can feel her breath on his skin) when a bell rings five-minute warning for another class. They pause for a moment, and then she sighs and detaches from him, or tries to.

He clings to her wrists, drawing an irritated noise out of her, and leans up to peck her on the lips, lightly. Her noise shifts to startled, but after a moment's consideration, she returns it, and then he lets her go.

**Author's Note:**

> reviews and/or prompts welcome.


End file.
